In addition to conferring strength and rigidity to the aircraft fuselage, load frames are structural elements in charge of withstanding and transferring the loads from other structural elements of the aircraft, such as the wings or stabilizers.
These load frames are generally metallic and have different sections, the most common being C, I and J-shaped sections which achieve a framework of ribs through machining processes, stabilizing the center of the frame.
The strength to weight ratio is a very important aspect in the aeronautical industry today, and for this reason frames made of or optimized with composite materials, mainly carbon fiber, are being used instead of metallic frames.
Carbon fiber form, but not load, frames are currently known since it is very difficult to compete with a machined metallic frame because due to the high demands withstood by said frames, they need to have a framework of stiffeners by way of ribs to stabilize the frame, greatly complicating the process of making it of carbon fiber.
The object of the present invention is an aircraft load frame made of a composite material.